


Penis Protection Program

by babykpats



Series: Ian, Mickey & Trevor [10]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Family, Fluff, Gender Dysphoria, Humor, Kids, M/M, Misgendering, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 16:50:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9334082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babykpats/pseuds/babykpats
Summary: When Svetlana unexpectedly dumped Yevgeny on Mickey, he has no choice but to introduce Yev to Trevor. The two of them get off on the wrong foot and Trevor ends up having to work for Yevgeny's affection.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kosherrainbow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kosherrainbow/gifts).



> Prompt:
> 
> the boys have to take care of Yevgeny for a bit 
> 
> ~
> 
> For those wondering, here is the order of the stories in this series:
> 
> 1\. Let's See  
> 2\. Uniform  
> 3\. From What He Said, From What I See  
> 4\. Alright?  
> 5\. Hypnosis  
> 6\. Grab him by the balls.  
> 7\. The Petty Giant  
> 8\. It Slipped.  
> 9\. Three's Enough  
> 10\. Penis Protection Duty

Ian would have sprinted the whole way home if he felt like he still had the energy.

The last time he saw Trevor and Mickey together at the same time was three days ago. One was always out or asleep or Ian was the one either working or asleep.

This weekend though, the stars aligned. Their work schedules lined up perfectly leaving their nights completely free.

Ian smiled as he reached their front door. He didn't bother with his own key, choosing to knock instead.

While waiting, he made a little game of trying to guess who'd open the door. Just as he settled on Trevor as his final guess, the door slowly swung open to reveal Yevgeny.

"Ian!" He yelled.

Ian frowned. "Yev? What are you doing here?"

Yev stretched his arms out wide in a silent request for Ian to carry him. "I came with papa."

Ian leaned down to pick Yev up from the floor and walked over to the living room where he saw Mickey. "Mick? Where's Trevor?"

"Kitchen." Mickey muttered, head down.

"Does he know?" Ian whispered, bouncing Yev a bit as the boy started fidgeting in his arms.

"He does now." Trevor muttered walking back into the living room.

"Hey." Ian smiled.

"When were you gonna tell me you had a son?" Trevor sighed, looking at Mickey.

Ian frowned.

If Mickey was in Trevor's place right now, he would've been all angry and violent. Ian almost felt like he prefered that. He knew how to deal with Mickey.

Trevor, on the other hand, didn't get mad. He gets all sad and hurt, it makes Ian want to confess his sins and bathe in holy water or some shit.

"I didn't know how to tell you." Mickey muttered.

Trevor let out another sigh and settled on the armchair. "Tell me now."

"Ian?" Yev said, completely oblivious to the tensions around him.

"Yes Yev?"

"I wanna pee pee."

Ian silently cursed this kid's impeccable timing. He kissed the top of Mickey's head before carrying Yev towards the bathroom.

"Tell me now." Trevor repeated.

Mickey sighed, violently rubbing his face before looking up to Trevor's face.

Trevor tensed. He knew that look. That was Mickey's 'you're-going-to-leave-me' look.

"Remember that time when my dad got out?" Mickey began.

Trevor nodded. How the hell can he forget that.

"Me and Ian were talking about Svetlana?"

Trevor nodded again. "Yeah, I never got to ask you who that was."

"She's my wife. Well, ex-wife now I think."

"You're married?!" Shock caused Trevor's voice to grow.

"Divorced." Mickey frowned. "She was the first hooker my dad hired to fuck me straight. She got pregnant and I married her. I got it in my head that if I marry the bitch, that gets my dad off my back which leaves me free to fuck Ian on the side."

Trevor kept silent, trying to digest the information.

Mickey sighed as he continued. "But Ian didn't like it so he left for the army and I think you already know what happened after that."

Trevor frowned as he looked at Mickey's face. After a while, he stood up and sat beside Mickey before punching him hard on the arm.

"Ow! What the fuck was that for?!" Mickey yelled.

"For thinking I'd leave you for that!" Trevor yelled back before suddenly enveloping Mickey into his arms. "Wish I was there." Trevor muttered against Mickey's neck. "Wish I had a chance to help."

Mickey chuckled, running his hands through Trevor's curly hair. "That was years ago, we're over it."

Trevor pulled back a bit, arms remaining around Mickey. "It's a miracle you two are still together. From the stories I heard, you two seem to just love tearing each other apart."

Mickey chuckled. "Remember the baby Ian stole?"

Trevor nodded, eyes suddenly growing as the realization slowly crept in. "That was Yevgeny?!"

Mickey nodded.

"Jesus." Trevor muttered. "The two of you need to mellow out of something. I have a feeling someone will wind up dead if you don't!"

"That's why we keep you around." Ian joked as he walked back into the living room, Yev following closely behind.

"So, you've just been hiding him?" Trevor asked.

"Sort of." Ian shrugged. "He stays with his mom and we visit him sometimes."

Trevor frowned. "When?"

"Mick and I take turns." Ian admitted sheepishly. "We couldn't go together, you might notice."

"Oh." Trevor's frown broke Ian's heart.

"Sorry." Ian muttered.

"So, why is he here now?" Trevor asked.

Ian shrugged, turning to Mickey for an answer.

"Bitch of a mother gave herself a fucking holiday. Just dropped the kid here, no fucking questions asked." Mickey muttered.

"Okay." Trevor said, finally wrapping his head around the whole situation.

"You wanna meet him?" Ian asked.

Trevor shrugged. He was never good with kids. He can talk a teenager through crippling depression but give him a five year old and all he can do is stare at the kid.

"C'mon Yev, let's meet daddy's friend." Ian stood up to lead Yev where Trevor and Mickey were seated. "Yev, this is Trevor. Trev, this is Yevgeny."

Yev kept his head down choosing to survey Trevor through his lashes.

Trevor stayed still, choosing to let Yevgeny make the first move.

Yevgeny seemed like he was doing the same thing. His big blue eyes seemed content to just look at Trevor's face.

After a few more seconds, Yevgeny turned to Mickey and stretched his arms. "Papa."

Mickey picked Yev up and sat him on his lap, facing Trevor.

"Hi." Trevor smiled and waved.

Yev immediately looked shocked and buried his face in Mickey's chest.

Trevor frowned.

"He'll warm up to you." Mickey chuckled, running his hand through Yevgeny's hair.

Trevor sincerely hoped so.

"So what do we do with him?" Ian asked. "I'm working the afternoon tomorrow."

"Can't bring him to a fucking construction site." Mickey muttered. "How about we have him hang at your place?"

Ian shook his head. "No one's ever there anymore."

"I can take him." Trevor offered.

Ian and Mickey turned to look at Trevor.

Trevor shrugged. "No one would care if I brought a kid to work. Hell, we already have kids there, he'd have someone to play with."

Ian and Mickey looked at each other.

Trevor sighed as he waited for their silent conversation to finish.

"You sure you can handle him?" Ian asked.

Trevor shrugged. "Sure. I mean there are others in the office who can help me out."

"Good enough for me." Mickey said as he got up, walking towards the kitchen to grab a beer. He smiled feeling ten times lighter. That went better than he thought it would.

~

Trevor walked as fast as he can muttering sorry's to the people he passed.

He was walking home from work with a wailing Yevgeny in his arms.

Mickey was gonna fucking kill him.

Once they got to the front door, Trevor moved Yev to his left arm as he fumbled with his key, trying to unlock the door.

Before he could slip the key into the lock, the door flew open revealing Mickey on the other side.

"What the fuck happened?" Mickey looked between Yev and Trevor, worry evident on his face.

"Papa!" Yev yelled through his tears as he jumped from Trevor to Mickey.

"What's wrong, bud?" Mickey wiped his tears, brushing his hair out of his face.

Ian walked up behind Mickey. "Hey Yevy, are you okay?"

"He wants to cut my penis off!" Yev wailed, pointing an accusing finger towards Trevor.

Mickey's eyes grew, fixing Trevor with a shocked stare.

Trevor shrugged, smiling sheepishly. "He asked me what transgender was."

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Mickey yelled. "I give you my kid for one fucking day and this is what you do. Jesus fucking Christ, Trevor!"

Trevor frowned. "I'm not good with kids." He muttered.

"No shit, asshole." Mickey yelled before taking Yevgeny into their bedroom.

"I'm sorry." Trevor muttered.

Ian sighed. "It's okay. You know how Mickey gets."

"I didn't mean to make him cry like that."

"I know. But really, Trev? You couldn't have told him that you use magic to turn a girl into a boy?" Ian couldn't help but chuckle.

"I was an only child!" Trevor insisted.

Ian shook his head, smiling at his adorable boyfriend. "C'mon, you're buying pizza. You know Mickey's favorite." Ian led Trevor to the kitchen. "And order a cheese one for Yev, that's his favorite."

~

Mickey wiped the last of the tears from Yev's face. "I'm not gonna let him cut your dick off, okay?"

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Yev spit in his hand and offered it to Mickey.

Mickey sighed. "Really? You still doing this shit?"

Yev's lower lip started quivering, another big wail ready to burst from his lips.

"Alright, alright! Jesus!" Mickey spit in his hand and used it to give his son a handshake. "There, happy?"

Yevgeny grinned.

"You scare me, kid. You keep reminding me of Iggy more and more each day." Mickey muttered as he wiped both their hands on the sheets.

Yevgeny simply chose to ignore his father as he started diving into the piled up pillows and sheets.

Mickey grinned at the sound of his son's laughter.

"Mick?"

Mickey turned to see Ian's head poking through the doorway.

"Trev's sorry and he got pizza." Ian said.

Mickey sighed.

"Cheese pizza?" Yev's head popped up from the pillows.

"Yes Yev!" Ian answered, matching Yevgeny's enthusiasm. "Trevor got us pizza!"

Yev frowned at the mention of Trevor's name. "Papa." He whined.

"Apparently, I'm on penis protection duty tonight." Mickey muttered before picking his son up and bringing him out the door.

Ian chuckled, choosing to keep his lewd comments to himself.

Trevor immediately sat up as he saw Mickey heading towards him. "Pizza?" He gestured towards the boxes he laid out on the center table.

Mickey reached out and whacked Trevor upside his head. "Don't ever fucking scare Yev again."

Yevgeny quickly hid his face in his father's neck.

"Yeah, okay. I deserved that." Trevor rubbed the back of his head.

Mickey placed Yevgeny on the couch before opening the box of cheese pizza.

"Had them cut it into little squares so Yev can eat it by himself." Trevor muttered.

Mickey's eyes narrowed as he looked at Trevor, unable to hide the smile slowly appearing on his face.

Ian grinned and patted Trevor on the head. "Good boy."

The four boys settled into the couch, watching cartoons while eating pizza.

"Daddy?" Yev said.

"Yeah?" Ian answered.

"Water?"

"Anyone want anything else?" Ian asked as he threw the crust back into the pizza box.

"Beer." Mickey muttered.

"None for me." Trevor distractedly answered.

As Ian walked off to the kitched, Trevor turned to Mickey. "You're papa and Ian's daddy?"

Mickey nodded. "He switches between 'Ian' and 'daddy' sometimes. He's fucking obsessed with shit like that. His guidance counselor says it's cause he has a family that's confusing as fuck so he feels the need to give everyone a label and shit." Mickey muttered.

Trevor nodded.

"Here you go, bud." Ian leaned down to help Yev drink some water before handing Mickey his bottle of beer. Afterwards, he sat back down between Trevor and Yevgeny.

~

Ian frowned as he was awaken by someone moving on the bed. He was finally able to fall asleep despite Yevgeny squirming against his chest.

Ian froze when he realized Yev was no longer in his arms but he quickly relaxed when he heard Yev's voice.

"You were a girl before?" Yev asked.

Ian opened his eyes and saw Trevor and Yevgeny sitting across each other on the floor.

"Well, technically I was always a boy." Trevor explained. "I was just assigned female when I was born."

Ian rolled his eyes. At least they were talking to each other now. Ian slowly reached to place a hand over Mickey's mouth before pinching him hard on the arm.

Mickey's eyes flew open and Ian was quick to muffle whatever sound came out of Mickey's mouth.

"Shh. Listen." Ian whispered.

"But you had boobies like mama." Yev insisted.

"I was born with the wrong anatomy." Trevor tried again.

"But you were a girl before." Yev tried again, frowning.

Trevor sighed, finally giving in. "Yeah, okay. I was a girl before."

He was rewarded by a big smile. Yevgeny stood up finally feeling like he understood everything in the world. "You cut off your boobies cause you didn't like them."

"Yeah, okay. Let's go with that." Trev said, smiling back.

"I like my penis." Yevgeny said, suddenly apprehensive.

"That's good." Trevor answered, not knowing what else to say.

"You promise you won't cut my penis off?" Yevgeny asked, giving Trevor the ultimate test.

"Promise." Trevor said.

Yevgeny's eyes narrowed and he spit into his palm and offered it to Trevor.

"He's still doing that?" Ian whispered.

Mickey nodded, rolling his eyes.

"Um." Trevor looked at Yevgeny with uncertainty.

Yevgeny spit one more time into his palm, and offered it to Trevor once again.

"The things I do for you Milkoviches." Trevor muttered before spitting into his hand and shaking Yev's, wincing at the cold, slimey feeling.

Yevgeny giggled before jumping into Trevor's arms.

"Okay, fine. Maybe that was worth the spit thing." Trevor smiled as he yawned and picked Yevgeny up. "Let's wash our hands and head to bed, okay? I'm sleepy."

Once Trevor and Yevgeny disappeared into the bathroom, Ian turned to face Mickey with a giant smile. "Yev likes him."

"Big fucking whoop." Mickey muttered, burying his head in Ian's chest to hide his giant smile.

"It is a big whoop, Mick. It's a giant fucking whoop! Yev likes Trevor!" Ian whispered.

Before Mickey could reply, Trevor and Yevgeny walked back into the bedroom, hand in hand.

"Let's be quiet, alright? Daddy and papa are sleeping." Trevor whispered.

"Wait." Yev said urgently.

"What?"

"Can you be my mommy?" Yevgeny asked.

Trevor didn't know if he should be ecstatic or deeply offended. "Really?"

"If you didn't cut your boobies off, you can be my real mommy." Yev said with a yawn.

Trevor decided to fuck being politically correct, misgendering and all that crap. Yev was an exception. He picked Yev up and slowly climbed into bed. "Can I still be your mommy now?"

Yev burrowed against Trevor's chest, knees curled up and pressing against Trevor's stomach. "Okay. Night mommy."

Trevor wrapped his arms around Yevgeny. "Goodnight Yevy."

All four of them fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> Still accepting prompts! Just comment.


End file.
